Thorren Forrester
Thorren Forrester is the firstborn son of Jorah Forrester and Elissa Forrester, and Lord of Ironrath, Defender of the Ironwood Groves and the Lord Consort of the North. He is the head of House Forrester, due to succession. Appearance Thorren shares the common look of most Northmen, that being pale skin and brown hair. Complementing his looks are his body, which is in a good condition and is quite strong for his age. Personality Honourable, Just, Dutiful, Brave. Thorren is the embodiment of what it means to be a Forrester, though his personality can be easily turned against him. Likes Fellow Forresters, Northmen, the Ironwood groves, fighting. Dislikes Southerners, Whitehills, Boltons, Starks (Though only partially), losing. Fears Repeating the War of the Five Kings and its aftermath of House Forrester. Weaknesses Not much of a steward (Not the best with money), too proud and unwilling to bend. Weapons and Armour Weapons Thorren wields the Forrester Greatsword as his primary weapon, as all previous lords of House Forrester have done in the past. Though, he has a dagger close by in case he ever needs it. , wielded by Thorren Forrester.|none]] Armour Thorren dons the traditional Forrester plate armour, which is the Stark plate armour mostly due to their past loyalties and bond with House Stark. History 374 AC The firstborn and heir of House Forrester is born to Jorah Forrester and Elissa Forrester, named Thorren Forrester after his great Great grandfather, who died at the battle of the trident. 374 - 392 AC During his years as a child and teen, he is taught how to rule, to lead, and to fight, due to him being the heir of House Forrester and the future of the house resting solely in his hands. Though, he also picks up a dislike of House Stark, which his father and Grandfather shared after the events of the Red Wedding. However, he still believes in duty and doing what is best for the North, and his house. 392 - 394 AC Becoming an adult, he wished to see the rest of Westeros, and so embarked on a journey with Ser Beron and Lew. He learnt much during these two years, understanding the different cultures of westeros, however also learning of what the rest of Westeros thinks upon Northmen. 398 AC Upon reaching the age of twenty-four, his father passed away from old age and stress, and Thorren grieved for several days along with the rest of his family, as they all respected him a great deal. He eventually became Lord of Ironrath after a funeral was held for his father, and the ceremony for the new lord. 400 AC Thorren did not make his way down to King’s Landing upon the news of the last Targaryen death, for he did not believe he would be of much use, and would not appreciate a trip all the way from Ironrath to King’s Landing. With news of the North declaring independence, Thorren looks to speak to the new Queen in the North and wonder what is to come next, as he does not wish for a repeat of the War of the Five Kings, where the Forresters almost came to be wiped out. , the home of Thorren Forrester.]] Category:RP Characters